Telling the Parents
by Mary Russell-Holmes
Summary: Hamish has to break the news to his parents about who his girlfriend is. None other than Sabrina Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sabrina asked.

"Rina, if we don't tell them now and we wait, it'll only get worse. Now I'm going to tell Dad and Papa shortly before dinner. Then you'll come over and they'll see what a lovely person you are."

"I hope this works."

"It will." He gave her a soft kiss. "Eight o'clock. Don't forget."

"How could I?" She giggled. "I've gotta go break the news to my dads as well. See you at eight, Hamish."

* * *

"Aunt Molly, I've got a favor to ask." Hamish said.

"Anything, dear."

"You see…"

"Mummy! Chester stole my doll!" Vivian shrieked, running into the room. Her elder brother was right behind her.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"Both of you enough!" Mycroft shouted upon entering the living room. Both children were immediately silent.

"Chester, give your sister her doll and then I want both of you to go to your rooms."

The pair did as instructed without another word.

"Sorry about that, Hamish." Molly said, after the children were gone. "What were you saying?"

Hamish glanced warily towards his uncle. Mycroft had taken a seat in the chair by the window and was reading the paper.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say to Mycroft." Molly assured him. Hamish had always felt more comfortable around his aunt than his uncle. They were certainly an odd pair. Hamish had been nine when impassive Uncle Mycroft had announced his engagement to gawky Molly Hooper. John and Sherlock didn't think it would last, but here they were, eight years and three kids later.

"Very well." Hamish sighed. "I would like you to join me, Dad and Papa for dinner tonight."

"Alright any particular reason?" Molly asked.

"Er, my girlfriend's coming over and I'd like to have another female besides Sybil there." Sybil Holmes-Watson was Hamish's ten-year-old little sister.

"That's not all is it?" Mycroft said, setting the paper in his lap.

"I don't know what you mean." Hamish tried, even though he knew trying to fool his uncle was just like trying to throw his father a surprise birthday party: it just didn't work.

"There's something more to this girl that you're not telling your parents. And you want your aunt there to help calm them down. What is this dark secret, dear nephew?"

Hamish gulped. "She's Sabrina Moriarty," he stated quickly.

There was dead silence for what seemed like hours.

"Very well," Molly spoke up. "I will come, but only to keep your fathers from exploding."

"Thank you, Aunt Molly. I am truly grateful." Hamish hugged her. "But you won't be alone. I've invited Aunt Mary, as well."

"This will certainly be an interesting evening." Mycroft remarked.

Molly ignored him: "What time should I be there?"

"Seven. I want to tell them before Sabrina gets there."

* * *

"What time is your girlfriend coming over?" John asked his son.

"Eight, but Aunt Mary and Aunt Molly are coming at seven."

"Why did you invite Mary?" Sherlock asked, clearly annoyed at the idea. Mary Morstan had been engaged to John during the three years of Sherlock's "death." Even though after Sherlock returned it had been Mary who had broken off the engagement, knowing Sherlock needed John. And on top of that she had married Greg Lestrade three months before John and Sherlock were married. Sherlock still didn't like her. Before Hamish could reply, there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it!" Sybil yelled, running towards the front door- John at her heels. "It's Aunt Molly!" Sybil announced upon entering the sitting room with John and Molly behind her.

"Hello Sherlock," Molly smiled.

"Molly," Sherlock nodded at this sister-in-law.

"How are the kids?" John asked

"They're good. Chester and Vivian are fighting quite a bit and Cassandra just likes following Mycroft around. It's very funny."

Sherlock smirked at the thought of his older brother being followed around by a four-year-old.

There was another knock on the door and John went back downstairs to answer it.

"Aunt Mary! Aunt Mary!" Sybil cried, hugging her Godmother when she entered the room.

"Hello darling," Mary smiled and picked Sybil up. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Oh! I want to show you my new dolls!" Sybil squirmed and Mary set her down.

"Maybe in a few minutes, dear. I want to your parents."

"Okay." The little girl shrugged and disappeared up the stairs.

"So Hamish," Mary turned to the 17-year-old, "why don't you tell your parents what they need to know?"

"What do you mean?" John turned towards his son.

"It's about Sabrina." Hamish said. "As you know we've dating for over a year now and well I've told you a lot about her there is one thing you should know before she gets here."

"Oh God." Sherlock exclaimed. Hamish's heartbeat quickened.

"What?"

"She's pregnant isn't she?!"

Hamish almost burst out laughing, but he restrained himself. "No! Of course-"

"Hold on, why do you think the girl is pregnant?" Mary asked turning to Sherlock.

The consulting detective rolled his eyes, but answered. "Hamish is obviously nervous about the news he's about to tell us. He even mentions he and Sabrina have been dating over a year and out of blue he invites her over for dinner. The only other explanation is that he is dating the child of Moriarty."

"Hamish I thought we taught you better than that." John said to his son.

"She's not pregnant for Christ's sake!" Hamish exploded. "… but she is Moriarty's daughter."

"No." Sherlock said after a long silence.

"No?"

"No she is not setting foot in this house. No you are not going to see her again. Need I go on?"

"You can't do that!" Hamish cried.

"Sherlock, this is unreasonable." Mary added.

"Why does he have to be reasonable?!" John shouted. "Her father tried to kill both of us!"

"Yes, but he's not dating the father!" Molly threw in.

"Doesn't matter! They've probably brought her up to be a serial killer!" John continued.

"You've never met her!" Hamish screamed.

"Yes, and until you do, you have no right to judge her." Mary said forcefully.

"Stay out of this!" Sherlock snapped. "It's none of your business!"

"He's my nephew and Mary's godson. It most certainly is our business." Molly shot back.

Before Sherlock could reply once more, the doorbell rang.

"That's her." Hamish said heading for the door. "Now I'm going to answer the door and you're both going to be nice or I will move out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Father! Papa! I'm home!" Sabrina yelled, entering the Moriarty-Moran house.

"Hello Sabrina," Sebastian smiled as his daughter entered the living room.

"Where's father?" She asked.

"I'm here." Jim called from the kitchen.

"Good. I need to talk to you. Both of you."

"What's wrong?" Jim asked as he came into the room.

"It's about my boyfriend…you might want to sit down." She told her father. Jim shrugged and took a seat on the couch; Sebastian remained seated at the desk.

"As you know I'm going over to his house to meet his parents tonight, but…he's parents are, err, uh, SherlockHolmesandJohnWatson." The words tumbled out of Sabrina's mouth and she prayed she wouldn't have to repeat them.

"This must be some sort of joke." Sebastian insisted.

"No she's serious." Jim said. "She's dating Hamish Holmes-Watson."

Sebastian stared at his daughter in disbelief.

"Please, I know you must be upset, but-"

"Oh no," Jim interrupted. "I'm not upset. Not in the slightest."

Now it was Sabrina's turn to be shocked. "You-you mean you don't mind? That I'm dating Hamish."

"Nope." Jim shrugged. "Now go pick up your sister."

Sabrina was beaming. "Thank you father." She hugged her father before leaving again.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Moran raved.

"You're just getting that now?" Jim asked, going back into the kitchen.

"But-but a Holmes!?" Sebastian continued, following his husband.

"Yes, a Holmes. Think about it, Seb. If Sabrina is dating the Holmes boy then we might be able to get more done without worrying about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson interfering."

"But suppose they still interfere and Sabrina and Hamish split up?"

Jim shrugged. "Then things go back to the way they were."

Sebastian grunted. "I still don't like it."

"Well let's see how it goes."

Before Moran could reply, the downstairs door opened and the pair's younger daughter, Ellie, came running up the stairs.

* * *

_Eight o'clock at 221B_

"Dad, Papa, I'd like you to meet Sabrina Moriarty." Hamish introduced his girlfriend.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes, Hamish has told me so much about you." Sabrina tried.

"You too." John said coolly, shaking the girl's hand. Sherlock just went to the window and picked up his violin.

"And this is my Aunt Mary," Hamish said, ushering Sabrina away from his fathers.

"Lovely to meet you." Mary smiled warmly at the girl.

"And you."

"And this is Aunt Molly." Hamish continued.

"Hello."

"And I'm Sybil!" The younger Holmes-Watson exclaimed. Sabrina laughed.

"Yes, I should've guessed. Hamish talks about you a lot."

"What does he say?" Sybil looked up at her older brother suspiciously.

The couple just laughed.

"Good things." Sabrina assured the little girl.

"Shall we eat?" Mary offered, turning to John. "John? Is dinner ready?"

"Yes." The doctor replied. "Sherlock could you help me?" But the detective only continued to play his violin.

As John started setting things on the table, everyone took their seats.

"Sherlock we're eating now." John said in a voice that Hamish knew meant 'get-over-here-right-now-or-else'. Sherlock played a few more notes before setting his violin down and taking a seat at one end of the table.

"So, Sabrina," Mary started. "How did you and Hamish meet?"

A smile appeared on the girl's face. "We go to the same school, you see. It was the third day of school and I was hurrying to get to my next class and I wasn't really looking where I was going. The next thing I know, all my things go flying. Hamish was the one who I bumped into and we both immediately start gathering our stuff. I apologize, he apologized and then we started talking and realized we had the same next class."

"That's lovely." Molly smiled.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, for John said next to nothing and Sherlock didn't say a word.

"Well I'd better be going." Sabrina said, rising from the table. "This was wonderful. Thank you for having me." She smiled at her boyfriend's parents. John just nodded back at her, while Sherlock still remained impassive.

"And it was lovely meeting you." Mary said.

"You as well. Goodbye." Sabrina offered the party one last smile before departing.

"I should take off as well." Molly said a few minutes later. "I told Mycroft I'd be home by eleven."

"Thank you for coming Aunt Molly."

"Oh it's no trouble, Hamish. Sabrina's lovely. I'm glad I met her."

Mary stayed for another half hour before following suit.

"You two are terrible." Hamish told his fathers. Sybil had gone to bed a bit before, leaving the three of them in the living room.

"Hamish-" John started, but his son continued.

"No! You barley said anything all night and you didn't even try."

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm going to bed." The seventeen-year-old exclaimed. "Goodnight."

John sighed when their son was gone. "Sherlock we need-"

"I've already contacted Moriarty. We're meeting them were it all started tomorrow evening."

* * *

**This chapter is unbetaed. My beta is busy at the moment, but I thought I'd give you this for now. As soon as she gets back to me, I'll update it! **

**Hope you like it! GO REVIEW!**

**~Kate **


End file.
